


Parental Displays of Affection

by Vexicle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	Parental Displays of Affection

Kona’s been through this two times before, in fact, so this time he knows to patiently wait outside his extended family’s room as Jasper does his thing.

It was strange at first, moving in together with his aunt, uncle, and cousin, but now he can't imagine being without them at all. His aunt can't be around much, but she’s nice and kind to him, and his uncle has shaped his life as much as his parents have, in his opinion. 

And Jasper… he’s practically Kona’s brother. The dark blond is as dear to him as Breeze is at this point. 

So, he hopes everything goes well.

Kona taps his foot against the polished marble floor approximately a thousand times before the door is creaked open and Jasper scurries out… with a _disgusted_ expression.

Well, Kona had expected happiness, relief, or even shame, but… disgust? That was new.

“Are you okay?” he asks worriedly, stepping forward to steady his hands on Jasper’s shoulders if need be.

“I… well…” Jasper coughs and clears his throat. This time, his expression morphs into one of embarrassment, the fact that one eye is hidden by his bangs only highlighting it further.

“What happened?” Kona asks, his worries absolved and now replaced with simple curiosity.

“I…” Whatever had gone on inside his parents’ room seems to have left Jasper fumbling. Kona leads him downstairs, where his cousin can promptly deposit himself on the large, soft couch.

Kona wriggles onto the couch beside Jasper. “Did everything go well, at least?” 

Jasper screws up his eyes and wrinkles his nose. “Yeah, I mean, I said what I wanted to say but… _god_ , when I told them I was ace, then they… they started being all lovey-dovey!”

“...lovey-dovey?”

Jasper shudders and collapses on his side. “Oh god, it was horrible,” he whimpers. “At first my dad was all like accepting and stuff, and then he was all like, ‘haha, damn, sometimes I wish I was ace too!’”

“And then…?”

“And then my mom was all like, ‘oh, but if you were ace, we’d never have had Jasper and stuff!’” Jasper groans and buries his head in his hands. “And then, like, oh my god, let me tell you. Okay, so then she says that and my dad, my super serious dad, actually giggles. _Giggles!_ ”

“...what,” Kona says bluntly. He can hardly believe it himself. It’s true that his aunt seems to be his uncle’s favourite person in the world, but for some reason, he hadn't really made such a connection; that his uncle really is far softer than he lets on.

“And then he starts _blushing_ , and then my mom like, kinda teases him even more, and then like they start like… flirting -” Jasper cringes so hard he almost falls off the couch, “- with each other. Oh god, and it was so sappy and gooey and they were all like, ‘oh I looooveee you’, and they got like, all _googly_ in the eyes -”

“I’m… I’m sorry, _what_?” Kona has a hand clasped over his mouth as he resists the urge to burst right into laughter. “Jasper, it’s fine, it’s not like they were hardcore fucking in front of you!”

“Ew!”

“They’re your parents! You do realise they’d have to have -”

“Ewwww!” Jasper screams, batting at Kona with one hand as he clutches a couch pillow close to his chest with his other. Kona laughs then, failing on purpose to block Jasper’s attacks.

“What’s wrong, dude? Lots of parents do that kinda stuff!” Kona half-heartedly punches Jasper’s arm. “Kaoru tells me she thinks it's cute how her dads are super cuddly and stuff.”

“I mean… I don't have a problem when it’s other people’s parents! Or like, when it’s my mom, or something!” Jasper stops assaulting his cousin for a second to think. “I guess it’s my dad. Like, he doesn't really show affection, does he?”

“I guess not.” Kona straightens his hair, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. “I heard he was the same even back then.”

“Yeah, exactly! And then he tries to hide it so stupidly at times!” Jasper places his hands on his hips, his face scrunched up in a comical scowl. “‘Hey, uh, Cherry, I got you your favourite - but like, only because me and my friends were eating there first. I didn't get it specially for you, alright?!’”

Kona hears voracious laughter a second before he realises that it isn't coming from him. He turns around slowly, knowing exactly what he will find.

“Son, you’re grounded,” states the blond man, an evil look in his eye as he turns around and walks back upstairs.

Kona’s aunt gives Jasper a wink. “I’m ungrounding you,” she says, following him.

“Cherry!”

“I rule with a fair hand, you evil tyrant!”

“Evil?! You’re evil!”

“Am not!”

“Yes you are!”

Jasper groans and flops back onto the sofa. “They’re horrible,” he says, hand shielding his eye. “They act like… _children_.”

Kona just smiles and scoots forward, ruffling his cousin’s soft hair and laughing.


End file.
